marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bori (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Borri, Father Borri, "The Grey Man", Grey God, Grim Grey God | EditorialNames = Grim Grey God | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Leader of the Choosers of the Slain | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hyperborea | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Monstrous stature | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = War-god, god of battle | Education = | Origin = Human ascended as deity | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert E. Howard; Roy Thomas; Barry Smith | First = Conan the Barbarian #3 | HistoryText = Origin Bori, or Borri, was great chief who the legend raised to the status of deity, worshiped by the Hyborians (or Hybori). Hyborian Age He became the war-god of the Hyperboreans, who sacrificed to him the souls of those slain in battle. He was also worshiped by Vanirmen, and formerly by the Gundermen, who adopted Mitra in his place at the time they joined Aquilonia (that being their greatest concession). Age of Conan King Tomar of Hyperborea allegedly sent more warriors to Borri than man could count. Bori met with Conan in Brythunia, gazed upon the passing of the Choosers of the Slain and prophetized to Conan the reaping of kings. He later observed from the sky as Kings Tomar and Brian dueling and slaying each other simultaneously, then summoned rain and sent the Choosers of the Slain, for the last time, as even Gods must die when their worshippers are all dead. Afterwards, in the aftermath of the battle of Ravenfield, Borri turned his back upon mankind as few of his worshippers were left alive from the fighting. He then retreated into his frozen realm wth the Choosers of the Slain, apart from Skalla who had tasted life in taking it, and wanted it for herself. As she met Conan, Hylda came to force Skalla to follow Borri's departure, because as she would have killed Conan and many others by draining their lives. | Personality = | Powers = Borri was seemingly able to summon rain. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Gleaming sword. | Notes = * Bori was created by Robert E. Howard in his non-Conan historical fiction tale "The Grey God Passes" which was adapted in Marvel Comics as a Conan story by Roy Thomas and Barry Smith in "The Twilight of the Grim Grey God!" ( ; February, 1971). ** Bori was named after the god Borr/Burr from Scandinavian mythology, the father of Odin and grandfather of Thor. Whether the Marvel Comics' version of Bori is related to the Asgardians has never been clarified. ** The writing staff of the Appendix to the Marvel Handbook has speculated that Bori is an alias used by either Bor Burison or Buri. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Bori at the Appendix of the Marvel Handbook }} Category:Hyperborean Deities Category:Hyborian Deities Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Vanir (Nordheimr) Deities Category:Apotheosized Mortals